Just Like In The Movies
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Just like in movies, we have perfect little moments in real life. I was waiting for a director to say, 'Cut' all I was thinking was, 'Are we shooting this right now?"


I am so bad. I told myself not to write any fanfics but...agh. I couldnt help it! I made TWO oneshots today. Flipp! Eh. I'm gonna finish up Chemistry things later...hahaha. So let's see...okay! The 'moment' in this chapter was inspired by Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez. I wrote it right after I visited perezhilton. :))

So, as a thanks to my most recent reviewer for Superman. **Lamanth** this is for you. :)

* * *

**Just Like In The Movies**

Ino grinned as she stared up at the sky—the sun was about to set. She was on the beach on her first date with Sasuke. She couldn't describe how amazing she felt. She also couldn't believe it…  
…that Sasuke even considered taking her to the beach. The raven-haired boy wasn't a fan of the sand, salt water and sun. But Ino loved the beach it was fun and bright, much like herself. So that's where they went for their first date.

"Ino, we should go back to the clubhouse…" Sasuke said to the blonde girl who was in front of him, enjoying the sand under her bare feet and staring dreamily at the sky.

She snapped her head back from cloud nine and looked at Sasuke, "I never thought you'd take me to the beach on the first date…" she told him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Ino grinned she walked up to him and looked him right in his onyx eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. Ino grinned, "nothing…" she said softly.

"Come on, Ino…let's go back." Sasuke said.

"But I wanna watch the sunset…"

Sasuke pursed his lips then looked down at his feet. With a faint tint of red on his face he looked back up at Ino, "I was kinda uhh planning to uhh…err well…" The Uchiha began to ramble—which was uncommon. The boy began to scratch the back of his head, "well I uhh wanted to have dinner during the sunset…" Sasuke was finally able to say.

"AWWW!" Ino squealed with excitement, "that's so sweet of you!" she said she grabbed Sasuke's had and the two quickly made their way back to the clubhouse.

The 'club house' had the view of the ocean. It was where the teenagers of Konohagakure hung out whenever they went to the beach. It was on the sand and you could literally watch the people in the beach soaking up the sun.

(Do you know those restaurants/hotels that are lined up right along the beach, that its like literally built on sand? That's the setting I'm going for. I mean, the buildings are like on the beach.)

It was a five minute fast walk from the shore of the beach to the clubhouse.

When Sasuke and Ino got there, their table was set up on the porch. Around the clubhouse there were palm trees with lights, all round them sweet scented flowers and a few candles. All courtesy of Sasuke Uchiha. Ino grinned at her surrounding, Sasuke had made her a very happy girl.

They began to eat their dinner which was nothing extravagant. It was a special chicken sandwich (--grilled chicken breast topped over with melted cheese and strips of bacon, there were tomatoes, lettuce and condiments). Ino's favorite clubhouse dish.

The blonde drank up a virgin Piña Colada and Sasuke had a Strawberry shake (I know it isn't manly, but admit its cute Sasuke drinking a Strawberry shake!)

Ino grinned at the sun setting. Sasuke looked the same direction as the blonde haired girl. They were technically watching the sunset together. It was still romantic. Then from the inside, they heard the music being played.

Again, courtesy of Sasuke Uchiha who had mini-speakers set up out on the porch for his date so that there'd be a faint sound of music. The Uchiha had planned to slow dance with Ino. How romantic.

When he'd told Naruto about the date plan, the boy opposite of the ice-cube's date laughed. So hard, Sasuke thought his head might pop off his neck. Naruto also made a comment saying "You've read too many Popstars, J-14's, and Tiger Beats!" which earned Naruto a very painful smack from Sasuke. Then he made another comment saying, "I bet you're watching movies like The Notebook or some cheesy chick flick to get these ide-aahs!" Naruto was smacked yet again before he was able to finish what he wanted to say.

The song that came on was That's What You Get by Paramore. Sasuke cursed Naruto—who played DJ for the mean time—for playing a fast song.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Ino wondered. Her date looked annoyed.

"It's…the song…" Sasuke replied.

Ino thought, then she sniggered, "what's wrong with it? I love this song!" she exclaimed.

"…you cant slow dance to it…" he mumbled ever so softly.

But as a gossip your ears have to be extremely sharp. And Ino was in no way letting her special talent of gossip and sharp senses put to shame. She heard him.

"Sasuke…" she called, he looked up at her, "I wanna slow dance to a fast song." The blonde held out her hand and Sasuke grinned as he took it. He led her down a few steps and their feet touched the sand of the beach. They decided to slow dance right in front of the clubhouse, in the middle of the beach.

When they held on to each other Hayley Williams sang _you have made it harder just to go on and why, all the possibilities where I was wrong _Ino grinned because she knew the chorus was coming.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Woah  
__That's what you get when you let your heart win  
__Woah oh ooooh  
__I drowned out all my senses with the sound of its beating…_

They continued swaying softly as Ino mouthed the lyrics. Sasuke felt as if the song was being directed to him.

They stayed like that til the end of the song and Ino had a blast. She could now check slow-dancing to a fast song off the list. Ino let out a heavy sigh. She really enjoyed herself. Sasuke grinned as he felt butterflies knowing Ino enjoyed their little slow-dance session.

After taking a breather another song came and it was the song that Sasuke had intended them to originally dance to. Naruto finally listened to Sasuke. What Sasuke didn't know however was that Naruto knew Ino always wanted to slow-dance to a fast song and that the blonde loved Paramore. So he played cupid just for the heck of it.

"TONIGHT!" Ino squealed. The song was Tonight by FM Static. She loved the melody of the song and the lyrics. Sasuke never really liked the song. But much to his surprise it grew on him and that was the song he picked for 'the moment'.

Sasuke smiled at Ino's comment, "another round?" he offered.

"Of course!" Ino agreed. And for the second time that evening, the couple slow-danced. After part one of the first verse, Ino encircled her arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke did the same but only around Ino's waist. So they practically felt their breaths on each other.

After part 2 of the first verse, the chorus came on:

_Tonight I've fallen and I cant get up,  
__I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
__And every night I miss you, I can just look up  
__And know the stars are holdin you, holdin you tonight…_

After the chorus Ino let out another sigh. She was so very content with position. The moment was perfect.

When the second verse came in, Sasuke leaned in a planted a kiss on Ino's lips. She was taken by surprise but kissed back, but only for a second. Then she leaned back with a funny—yet questioning expression on her face. Sasuke returned her look with a look of his own, a raised eyebrow like Ino's but slight confusion.

"Hey!" she said, "you cheated…" Ino told him off playfully. Even though the blonde had leaned back, she was still securely embraced by Sasuke and her arms still encircled his neck limply.

"Why?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. He knew why.

"I don't kiss on the first date!" Ino told him knowingly.

Sasuke grinned, "Well, I don't play by the rules." He informed her slyly.

Ino rolled her eyes and chuckled, they embraced each other tightly until it was a real hug and continued to sway until the song ended. Ino couldn't believe what was happening; she was waiting for a director to yell 'cut' all that was happening in her head was her thinking 'are we shooting this right now? Is this for real?' The ending of the song made her thoughts come to a stop as well; she decided to just let it be.

But even though the melody came to a halt, their hug and their moment lasted the whole night.

* * *

Soo? Wucha think? wucha think?! hahaha. You know I love reviews. hahaha.  
Anyway...yeah so there. I just wrote this for the heck of it! I just totally found Nick and Selena cute in that article! bahaha.


End file.
